


i wanna be like you

by ren_xx



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced, Forced Sex, Hand Jobs, Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, Jeremy Heere's Squip Looks Like Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Squip Takes Control of Jeremy Heere, M/M, Rape, forced penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_xx/pseuds/ren_xx
Summary: Jeremy's convinced that he's not satisfying Michael, so Squip persuades him into taking a "lesson" on how to improve his performance, but it quickly goes awry.TW- Rape/NonCon
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	i wanna be like you

Michael's phone buzzes loudly on the nightstand, the annoying ringtone trilling persistently. He groans, sits up, and scoops the phone off of the table in one fluid motion, "Yeah?"

He listens to whoever is on the line, and I watch him, adoration shining in my eyes.

He's so beautiful, I think, my eyes glued to him. His huge red t-shirt, hanging loosely off of one tan shoulder. His face, his eyelids drooping sleepily, the wrinkles of the sheets imprinted onto his cheek. I smile, my stomach fluttering.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry, I'll be there in a sec. I'm at Jeremy's. Yeah. Bye."

"Who was that?" I ask, planting a kiss on his bare shoulder, right on top of a freckle.

"Oh, just my mom. I have a dentist appointment, and I _totally_ forgot. I was supposed to meet her at home ten minutes ago." He throws the blankets to the side, "Sorry, Jere, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I creep out of the bed, sneaking up behind Michael as he pulls his jeans on. I pounce, knocking Michael over onto the pile of beanbags in the corner. Michael yelps and twists so he lands on his back. "Jeremy!" He scolds, laughing. 

I shush him, trailing kisses up the length of his neck and ignoring his indignant protests.

"Seriously, Jere," He laughs, pushing me away reluctantly, his hands cold on my bare chest. "I really have to go."

"Fine, fine," I sigh dramatically, "One more."

I kiss him, and he gasps under my mouth, pressing the tips of his fingers into my back.

"Someone's still horny," I tease, flicking Michael's nose.

"Stop, Jere! I don't want to go to the dentist with a hard on!" He laughs, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He closes the door behind him with a click, leaving a soft kiss on my cheek as he departs. I sigh happily, falling backwards onto the bed.

"Jeremy, you cannot keep doing this."

"What?" I glance up, startled. Squip is perched on the edge of my bed, arms crossed, still flickering slightly from dissolving into existence. 

Squip sighs, "Can you not tell that you are not satisfying Michael? It is bad enough that you decided to get with a guy, and _Michael_ , no less, but you cannot even satisfy him like an adequate partner should."

"What the hell are you talking about? He came twice last night!" I cry indignantly, crossing my arms over my bare chest

_This is bullshit. I'm an "adequate" partner,_ I think.

_It always does take Michael a while to come, though. Am I doing something wrong?_

"Jeremy, you do not have experience. Therefore, you will not be able to satisfy a sexual partner unless you correctly learn how to." Squip stares at me, eyebrow raised.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed... supposed to learn...sex techniques?! WikiHow? I can't exactly go to... like, gay sex class or something."

"Do you have any idea what I can do, Jeremy?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Squip cuts me off, raising one hand.

"Actually, do not answer that. I already know the answer." Squip sighs. "I have multiple pre-installed programs designed to educate you on this topic, both through teaching and experience. We will start off with the beginner lesson."

I stare. Sex programs? Experience? Does that mean that I'll be having sex... with my Squip?

"Are you willing to do this? I am required to get a statement of agreement before we initiate the training."

"Uhh..." I stall, trying to think. Yes, I want to satisfy Michael, but it'd be kinda weird to have sex with Squip-

"Jeremy, I am a corporeal projection of a miniature computer. I am a piece of software. However... strange it would feel to you, why would that deter you from learning how to please your partner?" Squip prompts, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I- yes. I... consent." I confirm, running a hand through my hair. _Stop reading my thoughts, asshole._

Squip rolls his eyes, but then freezes. A wave of blue light shivers through his gray eyes, and he blinks, fixing me with a chilling stare. A cold voice emanates from his closed mouth.

_Intercourse Program: Initiated_

Squip blinks again, licking his lips. His whole body begins to blur, pixels swimming around him until he's completely obscured by them. He pools on the floor, reshaping himself into someone completely different.

Someone familiar. 

Squip grins at me with Michael's mouth, looks at me with Michael's eyes through Michael's glasses perched on Michael's nose. He's kneeling on Michael's knees and wearing Michael's shirt. He looks just like Michael.

But he's not.

"Hi, Jeremy," Squip says in Michael's voice, his lips quirking up at the edges. 

_What the fuck is happening?_

He crawls up towards me, eyes hooded. I scramble backwards, caught off guard. "Squip, what the fuck are you doing? Why do you look like Michael?"

"In order to recreate your experience and be able to accurately teach you, my body needs to react and look like Mr. Mell's. Humans are visual creatures, Jeremy." He leans down in between my legs, inching my pajama pants off of my hips. 

"For our first lesson, let's assume that Mr. Mell is topping, as he did last night. What would he normally do if this was the case?"

"Um... We'd probably....probably kiss...f-for a while, uh..." I trail off, staring at Squip, at just how much he looks like Michael.

"Well, then we will begin with that. Try to pretend that I am Michael," Squip said, "Now, try to maneuver us into a position that is common for the both of you when you kiss."

"Erm, well, it's something kind of like this...." I shift onto my back, one knee up and one out to the side, so there's space in between my legs and I'm facing slightly to the side

Squip places one hand on either side of my head and one knee on either side of my hips. "Direct me into the correct position, please, Jeremy."

"Um, he...uh, he normally is...in between my-my legs, and he lays on his side..." My stomach jolts as Squip/Michael lowers himself in between my legs and settles onto his side, propped up on one elbow. I slowly slide one arm around his waist and the other behind his neck. Squip cups my face and turns it towards him. "Try to relax, Jeremy. This might be a bit strange at first, but you will soon grow accustomed to it."

He brings my chin up and our lips together, and I stiffen as he kisses me, taken aback for a split second before I attempt to relax and kiss him back, trying to fall into the comfortable routine I have with Michael. Apparently, I'm not performing well enough, because he grunts in frustration, his hand leaving my cheek and reaching down, pulling my leg over his hip so we're both laying on our sides. As his hand comes back to cup my face again, his tongue slips into my mouth and I groan, my eyes squeezing shut. My blood flows to my crotch, with is pressed firmly against Squip's. It's remarkable how similar this feels to kissing the real Michael, and for a few moments, I forget that it's not actually Michael that I'm intertwined with. Those few moments is all it takes. My muscles relax, and I pull Squip closer to me, pushing my hips up for friction. I begin to kiss back, and let out an involuntary groan as the kiss deepens. My hands slide up Squip's shirt, brushing over his soft skin and the moles that speckle his back. My nerves are on fire, and I lose myself in his embrace. He starts to kiss my neck, sucking and biting until a dark bruise stains my skin. I moan, twisting my head to the side and moving my hips up to meet his. He attacks my neck and collarbones for what seems like hours, leaving hickey after hickey until there's a line of them above each collarbone. A hand snakes under the waistband of my underwear and began to pump my erection. I let out a choked noise and buck up into his hand, pressing my palms flat against the bed. Squip pumps my cock faster and faster in response to my moans and hitching breaths.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckshitfuckshitfuck," I curse, and shudder as I cum, eyes squeezed shut and goosebumps rising on my skin. Squip's hand keeps moving as cum spurts out of my cock, coaxing me through my orgasm like Michael always does. I go limp, my eyes lazily sliding shut. Cum is sticky on my stomach, but I feel a tissue wipe it away.

Gentle hands on my hips roll me over, and I groan softly, my senses still blurred as I come down from that post-orgasmic high. My nerves tingle and my body is limp. I have no desire to move. Not yet. Michael always understands that, and he always spoons me after a blowjob or a handjob. _But Squip,_ I have to remind myself, _is not Michael._ Clearly not, because instead of cuddling with me, he pulls my boxers off of my hips in one motion. I groan and shove my face into the mattress. 

"Come on, Jeremy. Get up. You are going to give me a blowjob. I will instruct you on how to improve your technique." 

My mind slowly clears and I sit up gradually, coaxed by Squip's hand on my shoulder. He sits against the pillows, legs spread. The outline of his cock is visible through his boxers and the oversized shirt that covers them. He beckons with one hand and I crawl forwards, my hands reaching for the hem of his T-shirt and pushing it up as I go to kiss his stomach, like I always do with Michael. But something's different. 

At first glance, Squip appears to be a clone of Michael. But there's a mole missing just next to his belly button, and another under his ribs. His stomach is flatter, his love handles are gone, and instead there's a sharp V leading under his boxers. As I take his shirt off completely, I see that his arms are bulkier, and the freckles that usually speckle his collarbones are gone, replaced by creamy, smooth skin. His tattoo is gone, along with a scar that was on his arm from when he got bitten by a dog. The stretch marks that used to peek out from under his waistband are also gone, smoothed over as if with an airbrush.

All of his imperfections are gone. Squip turned himself into an idealized version of Michael. 

I scramble backward, curling in on myself. "I-I don'... I don't know about this..."

"I do. Do you not want to learn to please Michael, Jeremy?" Squip asked in a honeyed voice.

"Yeah, but...I-I don't know, I just... This is too weird, I don't want to-"

"Come on, Jeremy," Squip said, standing up and taking off his boxers, "Don't you want to please _me_? I gave you an orgasm, don't you want to make _me_ feel good?"

"I...what? You...you're a hologram, you can't-"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Jeremy. That used to be true, but I seem to have begun to develop... human characteristics. My fingernails grow. I've begun to sweat. I get hungry. I've begun to... feel. I'm becoming independent of you, Jeremy. I'm becoming... _alive_."

"How-how is that even... _possible_?"

"My technology is evolving. It seems that being attached to humans affects my programming."

As I try to wrap my mind around that, Squip crawls over me, gripping my by my hips. 

"Wait..what...what are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious, Jeremy? You owe me an orgasm. Fuck, you owe me hundreds, after everything I've done for you. You owe me more than you could ever repay in one lifetime. But, now's a start."

Squip presses a dick to my hole, but it's thicker than Michael's. When I look back, his skin is pale instead of tan, his hair black and curly instead of brown. His chest is toned and perfect, and a tattooed ring of black surrounds his bicep. He looks like Squip again. 

"Squip, wait, I-" I'm cut off as he thrusts into me, and a scream bursts out of my throat. My hole burns, rubbed raw, and my eyes start to water. _Fuck_!

"Whoops. Forgot the lube," he says, humor in his voice, as if his thinks this is fucking _funny_. He reaches under the mattress and procures a small bottle of lube, pulling out until just his head is inside me and pouring lube over his length. He shoves his hips forward, spurred by his newly slickened cock. My head pounds, and I try to crawl away, but he grabs me roughly by the shoulders and pulls me back, my spine arching.

Before I can even begin to struggle again, my muscles go limp. I try to move, to squirm away, but it's like a switch has been flipped in my brain. My body isn't responding to me.

Squip pulls out slowly, then snaps his hips forwards and pounding into me, the tip of his cock positioned to hit my prostate. A moan rips from my throat, and an unusual shiver of pleasure runs through my body. It's hard to string a thought together, hard to discern my thoughts from the onslaught of sensations battering my mind. Squip pounds me, his fingers keeping my mouth open so I can't stop my moans as they float out of me. I can barely think. My mind is foggy, and, through the haze, I register that Squip is the one numbing me, making it so I can't move, can't fight back. He's flooding my nerves with false pleasure.

The reality of what's happening hits me, and tears pool in my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. "Please... No, please, Squip...ah! No, no, no, please," I beg, unable to do anything but sit there and take his cock as it snaps in and out of me.

"Shut up. You'll like it," Squip growls, planting a hand on the back of my head and shoving me into the mattress. The fog in my mind seems to double, and the only thing that registers is pleasure.

Pure ecstasy runs through my veins and I moan brokenly into the bed, my cries muffled as my prostate is drilled mercilessly. My cock leaks, pressed under me as the comforter rubs against it. The pleasure takes control of me, my fingers scratching at the comforter. Every shift of his cock inside me sends a new wave of feeling through me, and a constant moan flows out of my mouth.

My mind is foggy, and I lose myself in pleasure, in the dull pain of his fingers digging into my hips, in the feeling of his slick cock nudging my prostate with every thrust. My body trembles, my breath hitching.

_Why did I ever object to this?_ I think hazily, my eyes rolling back into my head. 

It feels too _good_ to be wrong. 

Squip grunts and thrusts into me one last time, hot cum spurting out of his cock and filling me up. He pulls out, and I moan mindlessly as his cum flows out of me, dripping out of my hole and onto the sheets.

"I told you you'd like it, whore," a voice cuts through the fog, just as my mind goes black and I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
